


Brush, please!

by Kaisui



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-04-22 17:19:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4843802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaisui/pseuds/Kaisui
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If there was anything Wukong learned from living with humans, it was that relationships were complicated. Even then, he didn't fully understand what a relationship was. Apparently there were all different types of relationships. How in the world was he supposed to keep up? And what was this relationship thing with his master?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Whatever you do don't panic

**Author's Note:**

> Rating is subject to change.

Wukong was panicking, he was panicking hard. His heart beat in his throat, his fur stood on end, and his ears rang with the furious pounding of his blood. He dug his palms into his eye sockets and tried to slow his erratic breathing. Letting out a strangled sound that was part scream, part sob he ripped his hands away from his face. His eyes darted around the darkened room frantically, too jittery to focus on any one object.

He had locked himself in a broom closet after fleeing from whatever debacle last night was. He remembered the night before being nothing but heat; hot breath on his neck, and warm hands carding through his fur. He remembered the pressure on his wrists as he was held down, a domineering body hovering over his. He remembered the soft strokes given to his thighs, his back, the base of his tail. He remembered how his toes curled with pleasure, and heat pooled in his belly. He remembered each and every embarrassing mewl, moan, and gasp that left his throat. All memories that caused his breath to hitch and his face to erupt in flames.

“What have I done!?” Wukong squeaked hysterically, trying to keep his voice low. He gripped at his hair hard, pulling at it just slightly in hopes that the pain would wake him from the nightmare he suddenly found himself apart of.  Taking a few deep but ragged breaths, Wukong dropped his hands and began talking to himself in an effort to calm down.

“Ok, ok.” He muttered. His hands moved in a placating motion and he started to pace around the small room. His bare feet scuffed against the cold stone floor. His toes occasionally caught on the hem of his long pajama pants, but it never served as a distraction.

“It was an accident, he’ll forgive me.” He said to himself. His hands came together and he began to wring his fingers harshly. His pacing picked up just a bit, and he found himself crossing from one side of the small room and back in a matter of long strides.

“It wasn’t like he pushed me away. I mean, he did do most of the work. Right, right?” Wukong asked himself. He let out a dry chuckle as he stopped his pacing and nodded, as if the argument was convincing enough. The moment didn’t last long however, and his hands flew back upwards to grip at his hair. Another terrified and garbled scream left his throat and he sank to the floor, curling into a small ball, tucking his face into his knees.

“Augh! Why!?” Wukong wailed, his voice muffled by his fur. He rocked back and forth on his heels as waves of panic crashed over him again. He should never have let last night happen, but his traitorous body couldn’t deny that it felt good. That it felt good to be cherished, praised, cuddled, and kissed. He sprang upwards, shaking his head and slapping himself a couple times, trying to clear his mind of the thoughts.

“No, ok, calm down. I’m gonna figure this out.” Wukong said with determination. He curled one of his hands into a fist and brought it down to strike the open palm of his other hand. “I just need another opinion.” He determined.

Taking another deep breath he crept to the door and cracked it open just a bit. Swiveling his head from side to side, he cast a wary gaze around the hallway. Once determining it to be empty he sprung from the closet and took off down the hall on all fours, his destination clear set in his mind. Rounding the corner he caught a glance of purple skin and long white hair that had him skidding to a stop.

“Soraka!” Wukong squeaked. He immediately straightened up and tried not to look as terrified as he felt. He couldn’t help to think that she knew, she knew everything. How could she not, she was a daughter of the heavens, and the stars spoke loudest at night. Practically plastering himself to the wall he slowly began to edge around the woman. His heart beat impossibly faster and the smile he had on his face became a grimace.

“Wukong, how are you to this morning?” Soraka asked, her voice as soft and ethereal as always. A pleasant smile graced her features and she adjusted her body so she was fully turned to face him, prepared to engage in a full length conversation.

“Good.” Wukong answered shortly. He felt bad when a look of surprise crossed her face, but he couldn’t speak, not like he was now. His eyes darted to a door only a few steps away before focusing back on Soraka. His fur bristled with the panic still crawling beneath his skin, a panic that only increased the longer he stayed in the hall. He offered a wary smile and glanced at the door again briefly.

“You look busy.” Soraka mused, her words coming out slowly. She tilted her head just slightly, observing as Wukong stiffened before relaxing at an abnormal speed. She had heard when the voices of the stars shifted, their voices still rang clear, however their words were still muddled. Perhaps Wukong’s odd behavior would help her pinpoint the reason behind the recent calamity.

“No, not really. I just… need to talk to Ahri.” Wukong said. He slowly began edging for the door a nervous smile plastered on his face. Once within range, he sprung to the door in one powerful leap. Wasting no time he ripped it open and disappeared inside, closing it behind him with a click.  

Soraka blinked as she watched the monkey disappear. He had been acting odd, was the thought that crossed her mind. She hummed to herself thoughtfully, adjusting her staff she started off down the hall again casting the door one last look. This encounter was sure to be an amusing story for Nasus when she met up with him.

Wukong let out a sigh of relief as he sagged against the door, listening to Soraka’s hooves clomp against the floor as she moved down the hall. His back collided with the oak in a soft thump, causing a few photos on the wall to rattle. He rolled his head forward to look at Ahri when he heard her huff at him irritably. He lifted a hand to rub at the back of his neck as the dark haired beauty bore him down with a disapproving glare.

“What the hell, Wu?” Ahri asked, puffing a stray strand of hair out of her face. She had been having a good time reading when her supposed best friend barreled into her room without so much as a word. She closed her saucy romance novella with a snap, tossing it off to the side she continued to glare. Crossing her arms over her chest she adjusted her reading glasses and huffed angrily as she waited for a response.

“Ahri!” Wukong whined diving towards the fox girl, he flopped onto her bed face first. Snatching up a chicken shaped throw pillow he buried his face in it and groaned aloud. “I’ve made the biggest mistake.” He lamented. His legs dangled off the edge of the bed as he lay strewn across it sideways. His tail swept from side to side, agitatedly waggling in front of Ahri’s face every few seconds.

Ahri pinched the bridge of her nose as she tried not to strangle her best friend. Rubbing at her eyelids she took off her glasses and set them to the side. Steepling her fingers together, Ahri set out to be the listening ear for her obviously distressed friend. “Ok, what’s wrong?” She asked.

“I may have slept with….” The end of Wukong’s sentence turned into unintelligible muttering. The first half however was enough to peak Ahri’s inner gossip girl and she was one hundred times more interested in the story. A predatory grin spread across her face and she leaned towards the wallowing monkey.

“You did what?” She asked excitedly.

Wukong shifted his head so his cheek was pressed against the pillow and he was looking at her. His face was red and he flicked his eyes away to some corner of the room. He puffed out his cheeks, obviously having a hard time admitting what was on his mind. He brought a hand up to cover his eyes as he repeated his sentence.

“I may have slept with master.”

The room was silent for all of about three seconds as Ahri processed the information. She could grasp the first five words perfectly fine, it was the sixth one that was throwing her for a loop. He had said master, was it like a kink? No, it was someone she knew by that name. Her eyes widened comically as she slowly came to the realization. Her brain conjured some ridiculous image of Wukong lying under the man on a bed of roses.

“What!?” Ahri ended up shrieking. She felt as if her brain short circuited upon that realization. “Y-you… w-with Master Yi! The two of you… Oh my God.” Ahri stuttered, making a couple of hand motions to go along with her words. Swooning slightly she fell sideways, so she was laying next to Wukong.

“I know, I know!” Wukong shrieked in response, rolling onto his back in the process. Snatching up the chicken pillow again, Wukong buried his face back into it. “What have I done?” Wukong moaned for what seemed like the thirtieth time that morning.

“I don’t understand. _How_?” Ahri stressed. She looked at her friend as if she was seeing him for the first time in her life. Somehow she had missed the fact that one: he was gay, and two: he had the hots for his teacher. As the self proclaimed mistress of love she usually noticed these kind of things. It was alarming when she didn’t, and a massive situation like this was in her top ten of most alarming couple situations.

“I don’t know.” Wukong mumbled, pulling the pillow away from his face. He stared at the ceiling in contemplation. He sat up suddenly. Clasping his feet and hands together he ended up idly twiddling both sets of thumbs nervously. “Ugh, I don’t know.” He mumbled again.

“You don’t know?” Ahri said, her voice was flat and she offered him a look that said he was clearly lying. Propping her head up on her hand she raised an eyebrow at Wukong and swirled her free hand through the air. “So, what? You spend the night with your master, and you don’t _know_?” Ahri prompted.

“Ok!” Wukong snapped, glowering through his blush. “I do know, yeesh. I’m just unsure…” He continued. He dropped his gaze to look at the flowery bedspread beneath him, a frown forming on his face.

“Well then, start from the beginning.” Ahri demanded. She sprung upwards, landing on her knees and wiggling her tails in a fanlike motion. She tried not to seem to eager as she waited for him to start his story.

“Ahhh…” Wukong drawled, leaning backwards as he tried to determine where the beginning actually was. He scratched at his cheek nervously, as the blush crawled its way back to his face.

“I guess it started when I went to master for advice. Then we started talking about stuff, like normal everyday stuff. The topic shifted to how I groom. I think he found the idea odd, being furless and all. He asked if he could brush me. I didn’t see anything wrong with that, so I said yes. One thing led to another and I was on my back!” Wukong said. He waved his arms around as he spoke. He ran a hand through his hair and sighed.

“Then?” Ahri pressed. Her tails wagged with anticipation and she bit her lip to keep from squealing. She tensed her muscles to keep from shaking with excitement as she listened. This story was just too juicy for her.

“I dunno, we just sort of… kissed.” Wukong mumbled. He ducked his head and buried his face in his hands.

“It was so weird. I had no idea what to do with my tongue and was sure I was accidentally going to bite him.” He continued on after a while. LIfting his head he rubbed a hand down his face and sighed again.

“It was nice though." Wukong said, a soft smile graced his lips as he remembered it.

"Oh, wow. You've got it bad." Ahri said smugly. True to her nature a fox like grin was plastered on her face. She kicked her legs playfully, and tilted her head to the side just slightly. Her eyes held a predatory gleam as she looked over her friend again, really looked over him.

“What?” Wukong asked in confusion. He blinked at her owlishly, big green eyes searching her face for some sort of answer.

“You, you’re so in love with him. I’m surprised I missed it.” Ahri said. She flippantly waved a hand in the air, before pointing at him. Her perfectly buffed and manicured nail gleamed in the sunlight streaking through her window. “That is the look of a man in love.”

“Of course I love him, he’s my master.” Wukong scoffed, rolling his eyes in the process.

Ahri came to the sudden realization that Wukong didn’t understand what she was getting at. He understood love on a friendship level, and that was as far as it went. She felt a little bit bad for him, at least she understood the concept of intimate love. She bit her lip nervously as she continued to think about it, how does one explain something that they themselves have never truly experienced?

“As a friend, you’re really not helping me.” Wukong said, his voice flat. He dropped his hand so he could point an accusing finger back at Ahri. He didn’t recognize Ahri’s inner thought processes and she took that as her way out.

“Well, as a friend, I’m rooting for you anyways.” Ahri said, a cheery smile overtaking her face. She waved a hand in the air and gave Wukong a double thumbs up. rolling over she got out of bed and stretched lethargically.

“Woah, rooting for me?” Wukong asked. He rose an eyebrow as he watched Ahri walk across the room. He hopped off the bed as well, trailing after the woman. “What do you mean rooting for me?”

“Obviously, you like Yi and he probably likes you too. I mean he did sleep with you. All you two have to do now is embrace it.” Ahri said. She shrugged her shoulders and turned to face her friend. Cocking her head to the side she gave him a challenging look.

“No! What!?” Wukong shouted. He waved his arms frantically, as if to dispel the entire notion. His face was bright red despite the frown he was sporting. “It doesn’t work like that. I can’t bear children, it’s not advantageous for him.” He continued, scrunching his face into a frown. Somehow admitting that to himself, left a sour taste in his mouth.

Ahri rolled her eyes and ignored him, eventually he’d come to understand what was happening. Turning away she head towards her bathroom, prepared to get ready for her day. She swiped a brush from her vanity as she passed by and pointed the item in Wukong’s direction. “You’re making it too complicated.” She told him.

Wukong opened his mouth to object only to be interrupted by a knock at the door. His ear twitched at the sound, recognizing exactly who was behind it. Flying into an immediate panic he looked around the room wildly. “Oh Gosh! It’s him! No, no, no, no…What am I going to do?” He whisper yelled gripping at his hair.

“I don’t know, maybe, talk to him.” Ahri said sarcastically. She switched directions and head for her door, a sly grin sliding across her face. She stepped back in shock as Wukong was suddenly in front of her, blocking her from opening the door. “You can’t be serious.” Ahri said, her eyebrows raising in surprise.

“Don’t you dare.” Was the only thing Wukong hissed out. He glowered at her challengingly.

“Try me.” Ahri shot back. She cocked a hip out to the side and crossed her arms over her chest. Her eyes narrowed challengingly and she huffed through her nose.

Another knock at the door had the two of them spinning to face it. Ahri dashed to the door in a bright flash of light. The sudden movement shocking Wukong, and he shrieked in terror. Making a split second decision he dashed to the window on the other side of the room. The two of them looked at each other with identical faces of disbelief.

“We’re on the third floor!” Ahri said accusingly. Her hand was placed on the doorknob, poised and ready to pull it open. She scowled at him disapprovingly, and pulled the door open quickly. Wukong made a distressed face and leapt out the window.

“Nimbus!” He shouted against the wind whipping past his face. The cloud in question zipped underneath him, breaking his fall. Clenching his fingers into the soft texture of the cloud, he buried his face into it the and groaned heavily. Rolling onto his back, Wukong stared at the sky above him as Nimbus swiftly moved along, his fur ruffling in the created breeze. Throwing an arm over his face he groaned again, knowing he could only avoid his master for so long.


	2. Ganks and Games

It had been two weeks, Wukong mused. Two weeks of queue dodging, ducking around corners, solo meditation, and irregular sleep patterns. Two weeks of avoiding Master Yi, with everything he had and then some. Wukong was honestly convinced that maybe he could get away with it for the rest of his life, or at least until the awkward feelings went away. Obviously that wasn’t going to happen though.  


Rolling his shoulders, Wukong huffed and sunk further into the brush. He felt silly for trying to hide on the rift, all of his teammates could see him anyways. Today his luck had run out and he ended up with an unsympathetic summoner who happened to have a duo partner that could only jungle Master Yi. It would have been fine, contact could have been kept to a minimum, only they were on blue side jungle. So, Wukong found himself hunkered down next to the man he was trying to avoid, waiting for gromp to spawn. He nearly jumped out of his fur when Master Yi spoke to him.  


“Have you eaten?” Yi asked. He tilted his head slightly to look down at where Wukong was crouched. Behind Yi’s goggles his expression was unreadable, the lenses glinting in the dark light of the jungle in a way that seemed threatening.  
Wukong’s tail flicked from side to side in a nervous gesture. He hummed in thought, wringing his fingers around the grip he had on his staff. He couldn't think of the last time he’d been to what constituted to the mess hall within the institution. Most of his visits had been an after hours looting of the kitchens. He was pretty sure the kitchen staff was getting suspicious, and his personal stash of peaches was getting thin.  


“Well, no.” Wukong admitted in defeat finally. It had to be a mental tactic. Master Yi was a man of wise but cryptic words, nothing was ever as it seemed with him.  


“Your health is important, you should eat.” Master Yi said. He readied his blade and sank into a battle stance.  


Really Wukong was both surprised and irritated. It wasn’t far from the advice that Yi would normally give him, he would always be concerned about his student. So, what irritated him about the comment? Did that mean everything was back to normal? Or was Master Yi going to spring, what Wukong was dubbing, ‘the conversation’ on him at a later time? Did Master Yi even remember what happened? Did it mean anything? Was he over thinking all of it!?  


Wukong clashed his teeth together, resisting the urge to pull at his hair and scream. He huffed noiselessly. He was getting upset about trivial matters, this could wait until later. Re-adjusting the grip he had on his staff, Wukong hunched in on himself just a bit more. He felt bad for avoiding his master, but he was unsure of how everything was going to play out. Maybe it really wasn't a big deal, and he was worrying over nothing. The sudden spawning of Gromp pulled him out of his thoughts and he leapt towards it in a sharp rage determined to beat it to a pulp.  


After the initial leash he head to his lane. His thought swirled as he idly farmed minions. He dodged a level two engage from Riven and chugged a health pot. He hated laning against Riven, she was an annoying bouncing menace. He attempted to keep pressure in lane as best he could, he just needed to wait out for the mid to late game. The time seemed to fly by he had to base a few times for his summoner to buy items and heal up, but was always back in lane before too much damage came to his tower. He pushed the lane forwards, past the halfway mark, something that would prove to be a huge mistake.  


The warning ping came far too late for him to back off. All Wukong had time to do was tense and wait for impact as Malphite came flying in from the river. He let out a yelp that bordered on shriek as he was knocked off his feet. He could practically hear the string of curses coming from the mouth of his summoner. With flash down and Riven quick with the follow up pommel to his face, getting out of this was looking increasingly slim.  


Wukong stumbled out of the stun a bit dazed. He clicked his tongue and backed up a scowl on his face. He stood glowering at the two, or that's how it looked, he was already cloned out and sneaking away as fast as he could. He bit off a grunt as Riven’s ult hit him in the back. 86 health, an auto attack or two would kill him. He couldn't wait under his tower, they could successfully dive him, he was officially out of options.  


Two pings; one from Annie, one from Master Yi, both signaling that they were on their way. With both escapes down and a dive extremely probable, Wukong pretty much knew he wasn’t going to survive. However, he still had his ult, and 10 percent lifesteal. So surviving the next few moments might be possible, maybe, hopefully, probably not. The growled “Fuck it.” from his summoner had him diving back into the fray anyways.  


Wukong grit his teeth and leapt at Riven, his arms raised over his head. His staff came down with a crack against Riven’s shoulder. He pulled back, rotating his shoulders to bring his staff downwards. Pivoting on his toes he swung hard and fast at Malphite’s feet.  


Malphite grunted as his legs were swept from beneath him. A shocked cry from Riven followed shortly after as she suffered the same fate. The follow through swing from Wukong didn’t have the power to knock them over again, but it still hurt as the staff swung around to strike the two of them again. Riven grit her teeth and stepped forward, raising her sword to swing at the monkey king.  


“Yay, tibbers!”  


A lot of things happened at the gleeful cheer from the pyrokinetic child. The most noticeable being the giant flaming bear falling from the sky and landing atop Riven and Malphite. Wukong stepped back his ult ending. Annie threw fire forward, scorching both of the enemy champions before sending a massive fireball in Riven’s direction. The sword wielder's health shrank quickly. Wukong yelped as Yi came speeding by, ruffling his fur in the process. The master bladesman took one moment to shift the grip on his sword before becoming a mixed blur of yellow flashing between Malphite and Riven. The entire time, Master Yi and Annie were trying to peel, Wukong was avoiding the last ditch attempts to kill him.  


“Double kill!” rang through the mountains of the rift. Yi sheathed his sword in favor of popping the cork off a health potion and chugging it. Annie pouted that she didn't get the kills, stomping her foot and demanding her summoner get her more damage. Wukong’s summoner was contemplating buying damage or tank items when Master Yi’s summoner cut in with a request for damage. Which his summoner happily agreed to upon backing to base.  


During that exchange though Wukong was flipping out. Yi had briefly ran a hand across his back, perfectly platonic in its intention. The man was just checking if the damage would extend beyond the protection of the rift. Yi knew that Wukong regularly sustained damage, and would periodically check on him in similar ways, but it still made Wukong shiver with anticipation.  


“Wukong? Are you alright?” His summoner asked with trepidation. Wukong blinked realizing he was sitting in fountain, clutching at his hair, and emitting a low whine as he panicked. He coughed once, running his hands through his fur to smooth it back out. He grumbled out a reply, glad that only the shopkeeper was there to witness his embarrassing moment. He head back to top lane, his mind buzzing with the distraction of whatever he was feeling. It was enough to make him slow on last hits.  


“Honestly, are you alright?” His summoner asked again, as he missed yet another melee creep. Wukong sighed, jamming his staff into the ground in irritation.  


“I thought I was, but apparently not.” He huffed out. Crossing his arms over his chest he glowered unnecessarily at the approaching creep wave. He ripped his staff up from where he had shoved it and viciously began swinging at the minions.  


“Oh.” His summoner said shortly, knowingly. She was sharp, he would give her that. “Is this about Master Yi?” She asked.  


Wukong spluttered and whiffed his next swing high above the head of a siege minion. Over balancing he stumbled forward into Riven’s space, and suffered another pommel to the face for it. Regaining his footing Wukong retreated behind his tower, rubbing at his sore nose in the process. He shook his head furiously, this was getting ridiculous.  


“No, not at all!” He denied vehemently, once ensuring that his nose wasn’t bleeding from the force of Riven’s hit. The girl hit hard, It was kind of ridiculous. He slumped against his tower and glowered at nothing particular.  


“I see.” His summoner responded. Not sounding convinced in the least bit. She ordered him to chug a pot and stay close to turret range, as a gank was probably going to come for him sometime soon. Wukong let out a groan. First the subject of his love life, then the prospect of a rough game. Would this day ever get any better? His eyebrows shot up as bright ping sounded in his ear. Followed shortly by a happy gasp from his summoner.  


“Yi is coming to gank!” His summoner said cheerily. Wukong narrowed his eyes, it sounded slightly like she was teasing him. She probably was. He knew it, he couldn’t trust any woman with his situation. Apparently they’d just squeal, and offer dating advice. Regardless of how she was reacting, Wukong felt his heart speed up. He peekd around the tower he was slumped behind at riven, who was happily chopping away at minions.  


“Act natural.” His summoner quickly said with a giggle. Wukong let out an indignant squawk, stiffening his posture. He sprung to his feet, his fur bristling in agitation.  


“I am acting natural.” Wukong snapped out. He ran his fingers through his hair and stepped out from behind his tower. He kept silent as he tried to last hit minions among the turret shots. As Yi got closer to actually ganking, Wukong felt himself stiffen up. In turn Riven gave him an odd look before recognition dawned on her face. Wukong let a feral smile creep across his face, she was too close to back out now.  


Letting out a loud whoop, Wukong dove for Riven the same moment Yi came bursting out the bush. Wukong felt his heart skip a beat as time seemed to slow down. He watched Yi cock his arms back, body low in a dynamic dash. He rotated his shoulders pulling the blade forward in a sweeping arc before disappearing in a flash of yellow. Wukong would be lying if he said it didn’t get him excited. His grin widened impossibly further and he brought his staff down in a loud crack against Riven’s skull.  


“Oh, he’s doing more damage than I expected.” His summoner mused aloud. Riven’s health bar dropped quickly with each successive swipe of Yi’s blade. Wukong was also amazed, it was almost like watching his master work outside the restrictions of the fields. It was the same type of grace and power that drew him to Yi in the first place. The announcement of Riven’s death shook him out of his thoughts. Wukong straightened up and watched as Yi quickly drank another potion.  


“You should thank him.” His summoner demanded interrupting whatever thoughts Wukong were having at that moment. Wukong clenched his teeth and turned away from his master, his face heating up in an embarrassing blush. He would thank Yi for the gank, eventually. He didn’t need his summoner to tell him that. The sound of a nearby ping automatically had him turning his head to look for it. He found himself face to face with Yi and cursing his summoner for exploiting his weakness.  


“Ah…” Wukong stammered. “Thank you.” He said, shifting his focus to the ground. Yi nodded, and followed his summoners directions back into the jungle. While his summoner chuckled softly and directed him back to base. He didn’t think he could take much more of these traitorous giggling girls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, I did say I was bad at this whole updating on a regular schedule. I'm terrible I know, but hey, I got sidetracked by another ship. Which will probably pop up on this site, because I've written over 5 chapters for it... In the meant time, I'll figure out where I'm going with these Wuju idiots. Sorry this chapter was kind of bland. I'll see you around.


	3. Misunderstood

Wukong tried to scurry off the rift once the match was over, the operative word being tried. He didn’t make it far before Braum was sweeping him off the floor in a bone crushing one armed hug, the other hand busy ruffling the fur atop his head. Letting out an indignant squawk, Wukong flailed his arms about in a half hearted attempt to get the friendly man to let him go. 

“That was much fun, my friend! You did very well!” Braum praised. Beaming down at the younger man. Wukong gave him a strained smile, going limp in the process. He wasn’t getting away from Braum anytime soon.

“Uh, thanks, you too.” Wukong replied, awkwardly patting Braum on the arm that was currently holding him hostage. If Braum put him down now, he might still have time to escape.

“Indeed.”

Or not. Wukong held back a groan of despair as Master Yi seemed to materialize from almost nowhere besides Braum’s elbow. The materialization could have been a very real probability given the man’s penchant for the mystical arts. 

“Hello, master.” Wukong greeted, in defeat. He gave a sidelong glance at the man, and couldn’t tell if he was looking back or not. As useful as the seven lenses of insight were, they tended to be a bit creepy at times. 

“Hello, Wukong. I was going to congratulate you on the match well done, but it seems as if Braum has beat me too it.” Yi said, a teasing grin appearing on his face. Wukong gave a nervous chuckle, while Braum laughed boisterously. 

“There is praise to go around! You are a master in the jungle as well, Yi!” Braum said jubilantly. He threw out his other arm to sweep Yi into the hug as well, which ended up crushing the master student duo together. Wukong chittered nervously, his voice rising sharply into an unintelligible screech at the situation. It was something he hadn’t done in a long time, not since he left the kumungu jungle. 

“Are you alright? I didn’t not mean to injure.” Braum said, carefully placing the two back on the ground. Wukong immediately felt guilty, because the large man looked as if you had told him snowdown was canceled. 

“I’m fine, just surprised is all.” Wukong admitted, rubbing at the back of his neck nervously. 

“Well if that is all, I will be off!” Braum said, his face brightening once more. Wukong froze, if Braum left he would be alone with Yi. There would be no match, no summoners, no one to stop the inevitable conversation. Finally gaining his bearings Wukong opened his mouth to stop the beefy support from leaving, but the other was long gone. Wukong chuckled nervously, swinging his arms and bringing his hands together in a clap. Turning to his master he nodded once and pointed somewhere over his shoulder. 

"So, I'm just gonna... yeah" He said. He quickly tried to turn tail and run. Only for Yi to grab said tail. 

"I think we need to talk." Yi said, his voice holding a tone of formality. Wukong grit his teeth and groaned. He turned to the man holding him by the tail nervously. 

"Or, we could not and just say we did?" He suggested, shrugging his shoulders helplessly. Even though he could only see half of his Master's face, the deep frown lines outlining the others mouth was a pretty surefire way to let him know that it wasn't going to happen. Wukong let out a sigh, dropping his head in defeat, and carefully took his tail back. Yi looked him over once and motioned for him to follow somewhere else. Wukong was dreading the conversation, perhaps even more now than when he only speculated that it was coming in his direction. Now it was actually coming in his direction and he was even less prepared that he was in the beginning. 

Yi opened the door to a waiting room commonly used before matches, and motioned for Wukong to go inside. There weren't any more matches scheduled for the day so it wasn't likely for them to be interrupted. Wukong entered the room nervously, his tail whipping back and forth to try and stave off some of the energy. He quickly plopped himself on a couch and made himself busy looking at everything but his master as the man took up residence on the couch in front of him. 

"Wukong." Yi said trying to call attention to himself. Wukong glanced up at him briefly before looking down and idly plucking at loose strings on his scarf. The scarf his master had given him. Wukong just knew this entire conversation was going to be an uphill battle, and not the fun kind of battle with clashing swords and what not. 

"Wukong." Yi tried again, and this time the younger lifted his head and looked at him. "I owe you an apology." Yi said firmly. 

Wukong furrowed his brow in confusion. "An apology?" He parroted back, testing the words out on his tongue. He wasn't sure how this conversation was going to go but he didn't think it was going to go like this.

Yi nodded his head solemnly. The man sighed, and reached up to to take off his helmet and set it carefully to the side. He ran a hand through his hair briefly before locking eyes with his pupil. Wukong tried not to let out a nervous squeak as the Yi's obsidian orbs connected with his. 

"I have taken advantage of you, and for that I apologize." Yi said sincerely. He bowed slightly, surprising Wukong in the process.

Wukong just blinked at him, even more confused than he was in the beginning. "Um, I, it's alright?" Wukong answered, his voice lilting upwards at the end. Which apparently wasn’t the right thing to say as Yi straightened out of his bow, and frowned at him. His eyebrows furrowing in a way that made him look guilty. 

"That night, I had not asked if you were comfortable with what was happening and as such, things went further than they were meant to." Yi continued slowly. Wukong looked away, the statement hurt for some reason. So, Yi regret the whole thing? Wukong should have known better. It had only been a few days but somehow he had let Ahri’s words, heck his summoner’s words, get into his head. He had naively begun to think that maybe there was something more to this relationship. They were wrong though, and he was right. He should be relieved, right? So why did it hurt so much?

“It’s fine, Master, really.” Wukong said after a deep breath. He stretched a strained smile across his face. Something that would normally come naturally becoming a struggle. He coughed, trying to clear the sudden scratchiness in his throat. “As long as it doesn’t happen again right?” Wukong asked, his voice cracking uncharacteristically, causing him to wince.

“Of course.” Yi agreed. His frown deepening and his eyebrows pinching even further together. He reached a hand out only to stop uncertainly. That broke Wukong. Jumping to his feet Wukong, coughed again, trying to cover a hiccuping gasp. He spun around, turning his back on his master in the process, shoulders hunched up to his ears. 

“I’m glad we had this talk.” Wukong said, his voice little more than a croak, before he fled the room at full speed. Yi watched him go, a sort of melancholy atmosphere settling over him. He knew that nothing would ever be the same. 

Wukong rushed through the halls on all fours, before a drop of water landing on his front paw had him stumbling. He frowned in confusion glancing up at the ceiling to see if it was leaking. He stepped back as a few more drops landed near his feet, but the ceiling was as dry as ever. 

“Wha-, what?” He mumbled, bringing his hands up to his face to trace the wetness beneath his eyes. He hiccuped and gasped, as more tears pooled on his fur.

“What is this?” He asked, choking on gasps and sobs. He scrubbed furiously at his face trying to dry his eyes but they just wouldn’t stop. 

“Wukong?” Ahri’s concerned voice asked from somewhere behind him. He quickly spun to face his friend, his bottom lip clenched between his teeth to keep it from wobbling. Ahri gasped, her hands flying up to cover her mouth before, she darted forward to wrap her friend in a hug. 

“What happened?” Ahri asked, running her hands through the fur on top her friend’s head in a soothing manner. 

“I, I don’t know.” Wukong sobbed, collapsing against her. He clung tightly to her, his fingers digging into the back of her shirt. “Master, he, he regrets it.” Wukong tried to explain, his shoulders shaking with the force of his cries. “Why does it hurt?” He continued, burying his face into Ahri’s shoulder as the tears continued to come. 

Ahri shushed him gently, continuing to stroke over Wukong’s fur. He was so shaken up. What kind of monster would play with her friend’s feelings like that? Yi was going to pay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh lord, it's been one year. Forgive me, I'm getting back into the fanfiction thing, I swear. Also, light angst, really light angst.

**Author's Note:**

> So, you've gotten this far. I hope you've enjoyed it. Thanks for reading the first chapter, and thanks for not judging to harshly. Other chapters will be slow coming out so bear with me. Once again, thanks!


End file.
